Sueño de una confesión
by Kuroi suzumiya
Summary: Lavi, desde que conoció a Allen, ha estado enamorado de él. Pero nunca se lo ha dicho hasta que se le presento el momento adecuado ¿Que ocurrira?


**Declamier:**Los personajes de D.G.M. no me pertenecen

Pues aqui traigo otro laven...es primero que escribi y si no lo colge antes es porque...no lo seXD

La cuestión es que espero que les guste

* * *

**SUEÑO DE UNA CONFESIÓN**

Lavi es un gran y respetado exorcista que encima recoge los momentos "oscuros" de la historia como Bookman. Por esto se supone que no debería de tener algún sentimiento por las personas que le rodean, pero como he dicho se supone. Porque es una persona amigable, bromista y leal con los amigos y aunque no lo parezca esta enamorado. ¿De quien?, Os preguntareis, pues es un albino de ojos como la luna llamado Allen.

Que yo sepa lo esta desde que lo conoció envuelto en venas en una cama de un hospital.

El primer pensamiento que tubo al verlo fue: "Je que mono, parece una chica". Desde entonces no ha parado de pensar en él.

En muchas ocasiones intento confesarle sus sentimientos pero en todas las ocasiones le interumpia una persona u otra.

Un día Lavi fue delante del albino pensando "Hoy si que si. Hoy sera la definitiva, hoy podre confesarle mis sentimientos". Pero no pudo porque se le trabo la lengua. Avergonzado, depresivo y andando como si fuera un zombie, se marcho a su cuarto para estar solo. Y de paso se puso hacer unos cuantos deberes de bookman aunque realmente no quería hacerlos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lavi estuvo en su cuarto rodeado de papeles durante mucho tiempo, no quería salir. De repente escucho como llamaban a la puerta. Se levanto de la mesa donde estaba y fue a abrir la puerta, aun con el modo zombie. Al abrirla y ver que era el albino por el que tanto suspiraba "revivió" con las mejillas sonrojadas. Y de inmediato le dejo pasar.

-¿Q-que querías A-allen?-pregunto el pelirrojo con mucho nerviosismo.

-Vengo a que me prestes un libro-Dijo Allen con una sonrisa muy kawaii.

Tan kawaii que a Lavi incluso desangro un poco por la nariz

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Allen preocupado

-No, no te preocupes-Dijo Lavi. Después se acerco a una de las muchas estanterías del cuarto y saco un libro-¿Que te parece este?

Allen lo cogió y miro.

-Si, gracias este esta bien.-Dijo Allen dirigiéndose a la puerta para marcharse.

Entonces algo reacciono en la cabeza de Lavi:él y el albino estaban en su cuarto, en un sitio en el que no podrían molestarles. En otras palabras...era el momento idóneo para decirle lo que sentía.

-¡Espera Allen!-Grito Lavi

-¿Qué quieres Lavi?-Pregunto Allen girándose hacia el pelirrojo.

-Es que bueno...pues yo...no, olvidalo-dijo Lavi

-A... pues adiós-dijo Allen ya marchándose.

El albino iba a cruzar la puerta cuando...

-¡¡Espera!!-volvió a gritar Lavi.

-¿eh?-Allen se paro y se giro al pelirrojo.

Lavi en cambio se acerco al albino. Puso sus manos en los hombros del moyashi y tomo una decisión: ya que le podía decir lo que sentía se lo mostraría. Así que ni corto ni perezoso lo beso. El pelirrojo se esperaba cualquier cosa pero nunca pensó que el albino le correspondria. Pronto notaron que les faltaba el aire por lo que tuvieron que separarse sin muchas ganas (maldito oxigeno, siempre incordiando).

-Yo te amo Allen-Dijo Lavi mirándole a los ojos y aun sujetándolo por los hombros.

Allen lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos y se le lanzo encima abrazándolo.

-Yo también te amo-Dijo el albino. El pelirrojo se sentía en el paraíso...

oOoOoOoOoOo

De repente Lavi se despertó. Estaba en su mesa con todas las montañas de libros a su alrededor. Entonces lo comprendió, todo lo que había vivido con Allen para confesarle sus sentimientos había sido solo un sueño. Aquello le deprimió. Pero igualmente le dio ánimos porque ahora quería que su sueño se cumpliese, aunque sabia que Bookman no lo aceptaría pero no le importo.

**:: The end::**

**Notas finales:**Para mi gusto...yo diria que es tierno ¿no?

Estaba pensando en hacer una segunda parte, ¿que piensan ustedes? Hagamenlo saber con review, que no cuestan dinero y salvan koalas.


End file.
